1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of manufacturing a light-emitting diode (LED) light string and jig for making the LED light string. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing the LED light string using a jig having a main body and a plurality of grooves formed thereon and the jig having the main body and the plurality of grooves formed thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
A traditional LED light string usually includes at least two electrical wires connected with a plurality of LEDs, each LED always has a pair of conductive legs for connecting the LED to the corresponding wires. Since the traditional LED must be directionally connected, it causes difficulty in assembling and is more susceptible to mistakes. Hence, an improved light string has been designed in Taiwanese Utility Model number 581188, which applies lighting chips to connect directly with the electrical wires that form lighting units on the light string.
Although the above LED light string provides an effective structure, there is still some difficulty in manufacturing. The procedures require placing electrical wires in a straight line and to remove parts of isolated surfaces at intervals for planting the chips. Because of this arrangement, the assembly requires a large workspace. In addition, it is difficult to place each interval accurately and as a result the manufacturing speed is slower than desired.
For these reasons, it is desirable to provide a new process that may be performed more quickly and accurately, and also minimizes workspace.